The Call
by Writing in the Dark2006
Summary: What would happy if you received a call that totally changed your life? All the fibers and contents to be torn and shttered. Kagome experiences this very call while filling in for a friend. A troubled teen with suicide engraved in her mind. Will Kagome ch


**The Call**

Hey people. I have something for you that I'll know you like. Kagome has just excepted a new summer job at the local radio station. She promised to work the crisis line, as a favor to her best friend Hojo. A strange call comes in and it will change her life forever. A suicidal woman calls and begs for help. Will Kagome be able to talk her out of her escape or is it too late? You'll have to read it to find out. Sorry.-SP

Kagome smiled brightly as she look up at the radio station. This was her first summer job and she was ecstatic. Especially since she was going to be able to help people.

Inuyasha was supposed to meet her, but he wasn't there yet. He was late as usual.

She sighed.

"I guess I better go in and let them know I'm here." She whispered to herself.

Before she could push the door open, they swung open as if by magic. Kagome smile even brightly.

"Kagome." A voice greeted, "You made it."

She looked up into the amber eyes of her old friend.

He wore long baggy jeans; that were faded at the knees. He also wore a short sleeved black shirt that had the words, "You think you know me" in white. It was very long, but showed his toned body still. You could barely see his white tennis shoes on the count of his long jeans.

He smile.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted, "Where is Hojo?"

"He called in sick?"

"You know why?"

"Naw."

"How about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hoping he was inside waiting.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Follow me Kagome, Inuyasha will be here soon." He said.

Kagome took a deep sigh and shifted her weight in her roll chair. It was obvious she was nervous. Maybe a little too nervous. Although she wasn't to start out with. She was actually looking forward to it. That's what got her.

Sesshomaru had got her this job. She would be working the crisis line tell Hojo came back tomorrow. She was alone and wouldn't be able to see her beloved Inuyasha for about an hour. He had called and said he was on his way. This made her a little upset, but she tired to hide it.

"You'll do fine." Sesshomaru reassured the teen.

"Ok." She said.

"Just wait for your queue." He ordered.

Kagome sat back and sighed.

She had the training. Inuyasha prepped her for it the very week before. But could she cut it?

"Don't make decisions for them. Don't tell them what to do. Just listen to them. Then leave them to fend for themselves. Also don't bend to them. Don't let them pull you into there sad world." Inuyasha's words still rung in her ears.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome took a deep breath and managed a weak nod.

Sesshomaru pushed a red button and a loud buzzing rung in the room. It scared Kagome alittle bit, but shook it off.

The phone suddenly cried out, causing Kagome to gasp. She knew she was on air and couldn't make any mistakes.

"Who will it be?" Kagome asked into the microphone to her listeners.

She smiled, causing Sesshomaru to nod.

"This is the crisis line. How may I help you?" Kagome introduced and pushed the red button that activated the speaker phone.

Kagome laughed, but it melted after she heard the young woman speak into her phone.

"I need to talk to someone, cause I'm running out of time. I made it through the day, but I won't make it through the night. My head is full of aspirin and my heart is full of shame. In two or three more hours it'll be over and no more pain." The woman pleaded.

Kagome felt her arm sink. She had to fight the urge to scream.

"Are you there?" The woman asked.

"Stay on the line." Kagome begged.

She pointed at Sesshomaru and signaled him to cut to break. He did as he was instructed and Kagome picked the phone up the phone. Her hands shook and her heart beat quickened rapidly.

I know I'm disobeying Inuyasha, but I have to do something. Kagome thought.

"Let's make a deal now." Kagome pleaded, "I don't want you to die. Just promise me that you won't suicide."

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Are you alone?" She finished.

"He's gone." She cried, "And they took my kids-my kids away. I'm so alone."

Kagome bit her lip to fight back the tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Every time I take a drink, it comforts as it burns. And every drink I take, I'm at the point of no return. Addiction is a quick sand and I'm sinking really fast. My time is up and now I'm slipping through the hour glass." She said.

"Your not alone!" Kagome cried.

The other end of the phone went quiet and Kagome fired the worse.

"He left me!" She whispered.

"I know your voice. What is your name?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

Kagome heard the splashing of liquids and a sad cry.

"Ki-Kiky-Kikyo." She whispered.

Kagome gasped.

"I know you. You go to school with me." Kagome said, "You the most popular girl in school."

Suddenly, the scrapping of hard metal raking across a wooden floor filled Kagome's ears.

"I need to talk to someone, cause I'm running out of time. I made it through the day, but I won't make it through the night. My head is full of aspirin and my heart is full of shame. In two or three more hours it'll be over and no more pain." Kikyo repeated.

"LET ME HELP YOU!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry." Kikyo whispered.

There was a click.

"Don-"

Kagome was cut off by a loud thunder and the crash of the phone hitting the floor. Kagome felt something snap inside of her. The snap was enough for a tear to slide down her cheek and darken her bright brown eyes.

"Kagome!" A voice called.

As if the sound of her name threw her off the edge, she lost it. Tears raced down her cheeks in a high speed race. They fell freely from her broken eyes.

Suddenly, Kagome felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace and lightly pull her to the floor.

"Inuyasha." She cried into his chest.

The words of the young woman, Kikyo still rang in her sensitive ears and scarred her mind.

"I need to talk to someone, cause I'm running out of time. I made it through the day, but I won't make it through the night. My head is full of aspirin and my heart is full of shame. In two or three more hours it'll be over and no more pain." Kikyo cried.

Three years later

Kagome sat on the front steps of her home. A wine bottle in one hand and a smoke in the other. A long stream of smoke rose from her cig. She sighed deeply and took a swig from the bottle. It appeared she was waiting for something or someone. More then likely her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Someone called.

"I don't know if I'm ready." She whimpered, looking up at Inuyasha.

Kagome flicked the cig into the yard and took a sip of the wine.

"Let's go." He pleaded, taking her free hand and causing her to drop the bottle.

It shattered into tiny shards emitting a stream of red. Kagome gasped as she stared at the stream.

"It's been three years." She whispered, "Since that call."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled her to him. He kissed her red lips and smiled.

"I know sweaty, but we have to go or you will be late."

"Ok," She dusted her short black skirt and followed him.

At the Record studio

Kagome smiled, as she pulled the mic to her lips. Inuyasha stood in the other room. It was sound proof, but he didn't mind. Her voice would travel to him somehow.

She was various. She hadn't been this nervous in almost four years. Not since the night at the radio station.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ready?" A old man asked.

Kagome took a deep breath and managed a weak nod.

"Every time I take a drink, it comforts as it burns. And every drink I take, I'm at the point of no return. Addiction is a quick sand and I'm sinking really fast. My time is up and now I'm slipping through the hour glass. I need to talk to someone, cause I'm running out of time. I made it through the day, but I won't make it through the night. My head is full of aspirin and my heart is full of shame. In two or three more hours it'll be over and no more pain." She sang.

Kagome panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"That was perfect!" The old man applauded.

Kagome smiled.

"You think it'll sell?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Kagome moved her guitar behind her head and looked up through the clear ceiling. She could see the sky. It was so beautiful.

This is for you. She thought.


End file.
